


the ripple of fabric (the rub of skin)

by halfwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: in which the worth it boys go shopping and discover a thing or two about andrew.





	the ripple of fabric (the rub of skin)

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing this kind of thing.   
> hope you enjoy!

He never thought he would like this - except, well, he did, didn’t he? He has vague memories of his mother’s walk in closet, of walking through the hanging clothes and rubbing his fingers across soft fabrics delicately, carely not to leave any marks with his usually careless hands. He’d never be brave enough to do this without some solid friends, people who would have his back even if he - and well, he has a job that’s supportive of this kind of thing, so it’s not like people will look at him any differently. He’s deeply considering getting a jacket that matches, looking down at himself, when Steven comes back into the room, holding a shirt and two jackets that look to be made of jean material. He drops everything in his hands as he looks at Andrew, and Andrew wants to go back inside of the cubicle and rip it off, slide back into his regular clothes and never do this again. Adam comes in and that feeling goes away, just a little, because Adam is looking at him like… he’s something to look at. 

“Drew,” Steven whispers, and now, when Andrew looks at him, he’s looking at Andrew in that same way Adam is, and Andrew feels small and yet like he could conquer a world all at once. They’re just supposed to be looking around to get Steven a new shirt, but Steven had decided Andrew needed something and so did Adam, so they all separated, and now things are happening. He feels the need to spread his arms or cross them, something to look larger and more masculine when in reality he’s just comfortable now, just comfortable wearing a… skirt. It’s an a line that flows off of his hips well, matched almost perfectly with his cream colored sweater, which is tucked into it at the very top. He’s picking at the skirt with his fingertips, anxiously needing something to do, and Steven breaks out into a grin, walking forward before seeming to stop himself short. 

“You look good, Drew,” Adam says, a sweet smile of his own softening his eyes, and it makes Andrew feel safe. Steven seems to want to second it but doesn’t know what to say, just looking down at Andrew with eyes full of wonder and awe, and Andrew doesn’t know what to say to that expression. 

“You’re pretty,” Steven breathes, quiet enough that Andrew isn’t sure Adam heard it, but he knows that he himself did. He feels himself freeze up, but he doesn’t know why; he doesn’t have any issues revolving around toxic masculinity, or anything, so he should be fine with Steven calling him that. But… he’s not. It takes him a frightful amount of time to realise that he doesn’t know what to say because he  _ does  _ like it. He likes Steven calling him pretty a lot, and he has no idea what to do with that. He picks at the skirt some more and Steven takes one of his hands, removing it from his anxious tick. Andrew looks up at Steven with a start, Steven who looks just as shocked he did that as Andrew does. Neither of them say a single word before Adam crosses the dressing room, crowding in on their space like he belongs there, which, Andrew realises, he definitely does. 

“I’m buying that,” Adam says, quiet and sure, into Andrew’s ear. Andrew shivers and nods a little, somehow okay with the fact that he’s not going to be catching the tag for something he tried on on an impulse. He realises that he’s still holding Steven’s hand belatedly, but he doesn’t pull away; they’ve been building up to this. The three of them have been reaching for this for months, it feels, like they’ve been destined to be this all along. Andrew doesn’t know exactly what  _ this  _ is, but it feels like Steven’s hand in his and Adam’s stubble almost close enough to feel the scratch of it, and if that’s what it’s going to feel like, Andrew’s okay with it. Steven squeezes his hand to get his attention after a few moments of the three of them standing, just standing, all as one unit. Andrew blinks at him. 

“You want to pick out some more? You’re going to have to change out of that so we can buy it anyway,” Steven offers, smiling and soft, and just that edge of Steven’s excitement is enough to get Andrew nodding. He had been expecting acceptance, but both Adam and Steven seem almost… overjoyed by the prospect. A flash of fetishization goes through his mind, but Adam and Steven aren’t like that - they’re both too good for that kind of thing, too kind and too nice.

“You can either go back into the stall and change back into something you own, or you can tell me and Steven your size and we’ll pick some stuff out for you,” Adam continues Steven’s offer, not looking at Steven for confirmation that he would be willing to do that for Andrew, instead just believing he will. Steven nods along and that’s that, really, so Andrew comes up with a super secret option number three. 

“Well, if I’m going to buy it, I’m gonna wear it around the store. You two can help me pick things out  _ and  _ I don’t have to change back into those,” Andrew reasons, trying not to look too disdainfully at his dark wash jeans that are still folded on the shelf in the actual dressing room part of the room. Adam nods immediately and Steven follows suit, but it’s Andrew who has to motivate their party to move, walking between the two of them and out of the dressing room. He hears Steven and Adam scramble to follow him and holds back a smile, delighting in the swish of his skirt as he walks back to the women’s section. He stops on skirts and dresses, as well categorized as they are, and Steven looks at a row that have flowers, Adam more drawn to the soft blues to Andrew’s left. Andrew himself looks at a row of sunset colored skirts, pleased by how soft they are  

“Drew? Whattaya think of this one?” Steven asks, holding out a skirt about the same color as the one Andrew has on now, though it’s perhaps an inch shorter, and has forget-me-nots climbing up the side of it prettily. Andrew grins, pleased, and softly takes it out of Steven’s hands - it is, quite miraculously, his size, according to this store. Andrew imagines for a moment the act of trying to find his size in future stores, but he doesn’t want to worry about that now. Now, he has Adam holding out a skirt that feels so light that Andrew could wear it in the heat of Los Angeles summer, a light blue almost jean like color to the fabric. Andrew looks back and forth between the two of them, both of the skirts that they picked out in hand, as well as an orange one he nipped from the rack he’d been looking at. 

“Thank you,” he says, and he doesn’t know what he’s thanking them for; there are so many things that come to mind. Steven takes the three skirts from him and ones to Adam, taking Andrew’s hand again and dragging him back to the dressing rooms. 

“You gotta take that off so Adam can buy it. Then we can find a bathroom and you can choose which one you wanna wear, if you want?” Steven offers, and Andrew nods, grinning. Adam is smiling and quiet and being very Adam, and Andrew feels more Andrew than he’s felt in several years, and it’s a moment of time before Andrew presses a kiss to Adam’s cheek, and then one just as quick to Steven’s. He’s inside of the dressing room with the door locked before either of them even remotely recover. He snickers when he hears the two of them start to react, a quiet  _ Oh  _ falling from Steven’s lips, a chuckle from Adam’s; he hasn’t felt this confident in ages. He tries to keep the skirt once he’s done changing out of it, because he wants to pay for  _ some  _ part of this adventure - they haven’t even picked up Steven a shirt or Adam anything - but Adam swipes it from his hands. 

“I said I’d buy it, yeah?” Adam confirms, voice reassuring but firm, and Andrew just nods, knocking their shoulders. He knocks his shoulder with Steven as well, nearly sending him sprawling, which is so fucking funny that he has to stop walking to laugh. Adam laughs and it’s not long before Steven does too, even though it’s at his own expense that the three of them are laughing. When he finishes getting back over to them, Steven laces the fingers of his free hand with Andrew’s, watching as Adam follows suit on Andrew’s other side. Andrew feels himself blush dark, and lets them guide him to the counter so that they can pay for the skirts. Adam continues to hold his hand while Steven pays for the first two, and Steven comes back to him while Adam is buying things. They head out into the rest of the shopping center and find a bathroom, Andrew taking the original skirt from Adam’s bag. 

“I’ll be right back,” Andrew says, but Adam shakes his head. 

“I’ll come in with you. I gotta take a leak,” he says with a shrug, leading the way into the bathroom. Steven looks at Andrew and shrugs, following the two of them in rather than staying outside. There isn’t anyone in the bathroom, which relieves Andrew on a spiritual level; he doesn’t think he’s ready to do this in front of people yet, especially strangers. On some level in his head, Steven and Adam aren’t people to be in front of, but rather supports for dealing with the world ahead. He knows that Steven sees them the same way when his anxiety is hard to deal with, so the encroaching self doubt is mollified some. Adam really does take a leak while Andrew is in the stall, and he’s washing his hands by the time Andrew comes back out. Steven seems to see him all over again, Adam doing the same take in the mirror, both of them looking soft eyed and lovely. 

“You guys ready?” Andrew asks, but it only leaves his lips a moment before Adam is crowding into his space, not pushing him against the wall, but pulling him in and putting his own back against the wall. He pulls Andrew in to kiss him and so Andrew does, moving a hand to cup Adam’s scruffy jaw. He hears Steven make a noise that sounds like want while Andrew puts his tongue in Adam’s mouth, leaning harder to push Adam more against the wall. The fact that Adam will let him be dominant in a skirt is heady, and it’s going to Andrew’s head very quickly; he pins Adam’s hands against the wall, pushing even more into him. Adam makes a soft noise of contentedness and Steven makes a needy noise again, though he’s still watching from what feels like across the room. Andrew pulls back from Adam softly, letting him get used to the idea of occupying his space alone before Andrew moves completely away from him, turning his attention on Steven. 

“You good?” he asks the room, and only after getting two affirmative noises and a desperate look in Steven’s eyes does Andrew cup Steven’s jaw, pulling him down for a kiss. It’s not particularly intense, but it feels like a homecoming, like it’s with these two that Andrew belongs, and kissing Steven is sealing the deal. He bites Steven’s lip and Steven moans, high and surprised, and Andrew hears a smaller, much quieter noise from Adam behind him. Andrew is surprised when Steven pulls away. 

“I love this, I really do, 10/10 would make out with again, but I don’t wanna make out with either of you in a  _ bathroom,  _ but I do wanna kiss Adam, like, at least once,” Steven rambles, and both Andrew and Adam give a chuckle. Andrew pulls away and Adam steps in, holding Steven’s face and pulling him down even further than Andrew had had to - he always forgets how small Adam is. Steven makes a noise nearly immediately, and Andrew is beginning to love his little noises, and the big moans even more, one of which follows pretty soon thereafter. Steven pulls away from Adam just so suddenly as he did with Andrew. 

“What is with you two and biting me?! I’m not making out with  _ anyone  _ in a bathroom!” Steven exclaims, and the three of them are all laughing a second later. Andrew can feel the swish of his skirt as he walks out of a public bathroom with two more boyfriends than he expected to have at the beginning of the day, and he could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr!


End file.
